A known electrical connector with an internal switch is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,123, and comprises, a conductive exterior shell concentrically encircling an insulator, and a pair of switch contacts encircled by the insulator, the switch contacts engaging one another, and one of the switch contacts being deflected by a plug contact of another electrical connector to open the switch.